. According to the applicant, there is a growing recognition of the need for the development of strategies for the health-related care of the older population. However, only a small number of physicians and health care professionals are specifically trained for the care of older patients. The applicant claims that it is essential that educational and training programs provide critical elements of geriatric medicine for medical students and trainees headed for careers in health care. Accordingly, one goal of this proposal for a Leadership Academic Career Award is to develop a flexible core curriculum of knowledge of geriatric medicine and disseminate geriatric medical education throughout the spectrum of medical training at the applicant institution. Initial targets will be medical students, internal medical residents, and selected subspecialty fellows in internal medicine. Educational efforts will move from traditional classroom lectures and bedside teaching to models for teaching in the outpatient setting, and for the computer era. Special emphasis will be given to the scientific basis of aging changes and age-related diseases in order to provide a framework on which career-long learning can build. The care of the older patient will be presented as part of an integrated process encompassing preventative strategies for the healthy community-dwelling elderly, selection and individualization of care for the elderly patient with medical disorders, optimal hospital utilization, rehabilitation programs, resources and requirements for maintaining frail elderly in the community, and the special and unique considerations in long-term care. The second goal of the proposed program is linked to the first goal in that an emphasis will be made for the scientific basis for aging changes and age-related diseases. This is to facilitate and promote organization of research efforts within two key areas of importance to aging for which a critical mass of investigators exist at the applicant institution. Research efforts will cross disciplines from basic research to clinical disciplines. The areas proposed for coordinated research programs are geriatric clinical pharmacology and cardiovascular disease. The applicant will lead research efforts in geriatric clinical pharmacology; will collaborate and consult on efforts in cardiovascular research; will serve as a mentor to investigators new to the area of aging research; will serve as a facilitator and consultant for development of clinical research and study implementation in frail older populations for Alzheimer's disease, bone and mineral metabolism; and be a mentor for faculty entering the field of aging research. Note: NIA is providing applicants with essentially unedited commentaries prepared by members of the review committee. The attached commentaries may contain divergent or conflicting views. It should be noted that critiques were prepared prior to the review meeting and they may or may not have been updated to reflect committee discussion. However, the recommendation and other initial sections of this summary statement are the authoritative representation of the final outcome of group discussion.